


Are Bodyguards Supposed to be This Cute?

by eddiewrites307



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I adore him, M/M, Mindless Fluff, barely a plot, dumb boys with swords, he's also zuko's bodyguard, rich boy zuko, sokka is a flirt, swordfighting as flirting, zuko - "I'm gay and I'm a disaster", zuko is an oblivious fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307
Summary: Ozai hires Zuko a bodyguard. Zuko does not want a bodyguard. Zuko meets the bodyguard, falls in love with the bodyguard. You can guess where this is going.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 283
Collections: A:tla





	Are Bodyguards Supposed to be This Cute?

Did most young adults have to have a bodyguard?   


Well, no, probably not. But most young adults weren’t the heir of a multi-million dollar company.

“It’s like he doesn’t trust me to take care of myself, Uncle Iroh!” Zuko was ranting to the only relative he knew would listen, gesticulating wildly in his rage. “I train with swords! I do martial arts! I can take care of myself!”   


“It is best not to question your father's motives, Zuko,” Iroh hummed, hands wrapped around his ever-present cup of tea. Zuko automatically touched the scar on his eye, a reminder of why exactly he shouldn’t question his father, and Iroh was kind enough to ignore the movement. “Besides, I also would feel better knowing you had assistance in that department at all times.”   


Zuko huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I got kidnapped once, Uncle.  _ Once _ . That’s hardly cause for panic.”   


“That is entirely cause for panic. There are those of us that rather enjoy you being alive,” Iroh scolded, and Zuko deflated slightly.

“Fine. But I’m not gonna try to get along with the bastard. He’s probably just gonna be some meathead with a gun anyway.”   


~

He was not just some meathead with a gun.

He was well-muscled, yes, but not any more than Zuko himself. But he was also ridiculously cute, with blue eyes and a wolf tail and a face that looked like it was smiling more often than not. He had practically bounced up to Zuko, hand stuck straight out in greeting. 

“You’re Zuko, right? The guy I gotta watch? I have to say, my dude, you look perfectly capable of watching yourself, but I’m getting paid so here I am. The name’s Sokka!” 

_ Sokka _ .

And of course, Zuko’s gay idiot brain had immediately turned to mush at that smile, so Uncle Iroh had to jump in. “Yes, this is Zuko,” he said cheerfully. “He’s usually very capable of speaking for himself, I promise.”   


That was the kick in the ass needed for Zuko to reboot, and he quickly flushed red, grabbing Sokka’s hand and shaking it. “Yeah. Hi.”   


Sokka laughed. “You’re a shy one, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’m great at getting people to come out of their shells, we’ll be besties in no time.”

Iroh nodded solemnly. “Zuko needs more friends his age,” he said cheerfully. “He only ever socializes with me, his sister, and her friends. I’m glad you seem friendly!”   


“Uncle!” Zuko hissed, face burning brighter in embarrassment, but Sokka only laughed again with a wink in Zuko’s direction.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll take good care of you.”   


Oh god.

~   


Weeks passed, and Zuko began to dedicate all his time to finding a goddamn flaw in this man. No one can be that attractive and that charismatic, it’s impossible. And yet, the more Zuko looked, the less likely it became that Sokka had literally any flaws.

On top of being cute and charming, Sokka was patient as hell, taking all of Zuko’s anxiety, social awkwardness, and slight rage issues in stride. He was never late, he understood all of Zuko’s math and science courses from college -- apparently he was a genius, because of course he was --, and he also studied sword-fighting and was easily able to keep up with Zuko in sparring matches.

He was unfairly perfect, and spending every day with him was started to drive Zuko out of his fucking mind.

They were sparring today -- Zuko refused to admit to himself that he liked the sight of a sweaty Sokka grinning victoriously, instead mentally insisting that they both just needed the practice, which was a weak excuse but damnit he was going to stick with it.

They were ten minutes into practice, and Zuko’s hair was starting to come out of his weird little ponytail, sticking to his forehead and neck. Sokka was in equal disarray, strands framing his face and making him look even more attractive (if that was possible), his ocean eyes glittering and his trademark wild grin taking over his face.

“C’mon Zuko, is that all you got?” Sokka teased, blocking another one of Zuko’s jabs, kicking at his legs when Zuko got momentarily distracted by the muscles in Sokka’s arm. “I’ve taught little kids better sword fighting than this, you can do better!”   


Zuko snorted and feigned left, before jabbing the hilt of his sword into Sokka’s side, then using the distraction of the pain to tackle him, pinning him down with a leg on either side of his waist and Zuko’s sword at his throat.

Sokka blinked up at him, then smiled. “Alright, now that’s what I’m talking about! And I gotta say, this is a  _ great _ view.” He winked, and Zuko suddenly became all too aware that he was fully straddling Sokka’s lap. His face burned, and he scrambled to get off of him, muttering awkward apologies the whole way.

Sokka stood leisurely, cracking his back and aiming that sunlit smile at the other boy once more.    


“Don’t sweat it,” he said, waving a hand dismissively. “I was just messing with you, it’s too cute when you blush not to.”

Zuko blushed harder, his one good eye widening. “You think I’m cute?”   


“Duh,” Sokka snorted, stretching out his arms. “You’re like, ridiculously pretty, my man. Why do you think I’m always flirting with you? That, and I just really like talking to you.”   


“That was...oh my god, that was  _ flirting _ ?” Zuko hissed out, ignoring the compliments in favor of lamenting his own stupidity. “I thought you were just like that!”   


Sokka blinked. “Well, I am, but I turn it on high for you. You really didn’t notice?”   


Zuko shook his head, praying to anyone that would listen that he could  _ stop fucking blushing. _

Sokka sighed. “You know, it’s lucky that your obliviousness is so endearing,” he mock-grumbled, sidling up to Zuko. “Or else I would’ve given up a few weeks ago.”

“But you didn’t,” Zuko said, and a sort of confidence he didn’t know he possessed came over him. “So what are you gonna do about it now?”   


Sokka smirked, and  _ oh _ was that an attractive expression. “Well, I might have a few ideas,” he purred.

Then, he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jfk-kennedy on tumblr, thank you mr.president


End file.
